


They don't know about us

by mazikeenzverev



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazikeenzverev/pseuds/mazikeenzverev
Summary: Jackie has fallen in love with one of her co-workers. Follow her and her boyfriend through the trials and tribulations of a hidden romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a story. Feel free to comment and give constructive criticism.

“Hey Jackie! How are you?” asked my wonderful boyfriend Ben. I had just pulled up to work and hadn’t seen him all day as he had already left for work when I had awoken that morning. “Hey babe, I’m not too bad just wish that you had woken me this morning before you left this morning. I missed having cuddles with you.” I replied. Ben and I had met at work, him as a chef and me as a kitchen hand. We had hit it off straight away, first as close friends before we started dating. It hadn’t been an easy start to our relationship as he had moved from interstate and had brought his partner with him. I had had a crush on Ben for months before I found out his girlfriend had cheated on him and had left Ben for this other man. Ben had told me that he had suspected for a while, before she had broken it off, that she had been cheating on him. It had hit close to home as that had happened to me only months beforehand and I knew how much it hurt, so I offered to help him get back on the horse, so to speak. I told Ben that if he wanted company he was more than welcome to contact me and we could find something to do.

This went on for a few months before Ben asked me to be his girlfriend. I was amazed, if I’m honest. I never expected him to want to date me with how damaged I am/was. See I had been in exactly the same situation as Ben only months before. My boyfriend had done what Ben’s girlfriend had done to him. It had broken me. Ben hadn’t started working at our work when this happened of which I am thankful for. Because I’m not sure that we would be dating if he had seen me back then.

Anyway, Ben came bounding over to me and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. No one at work knows that we are dating and that was the way we wanted to keep it for now. We walked into the kitchen together, laughing what his dogs had done when I had taken them for a run that morning. The head chef was already in the kitchen getting ready for service. Ben and I went our separate ways to get changed for service. It was tough, hiding our relationship when at work because we want to be able to show our love for each other but we didn’t want there to be a conflict of interest between staff members.

That night’s service was so hard. We worked until 10:30 and I was absolutely wiped. Ben had had a really bad night with most of the food being from his section so he was snowed under until closing time for the kitchen. The head chef had tried to help Ben but he was being a stubborn arse. I decided that I couldn’t deal with a twenty-minute drive home so I asked Ben if I could stay at his place again that night. He agreed and we decided that there was no sense for the two of us to take both our cars back to his place, so we left my car at work. What we didn’t realize was that we had company. Our co-worker Amy had seen us get into the same car and had decided to follow us.

Meanwhile in Ben’s car, we were talking about the night’s service. It had been such a hard service as it had been really busy and with Ben being such a stubborn arsehole we had been having silly little arguments all night over things that wouldn’t normally cause arguments. This is where it was hard working in the same workplace as my boyfriend. And having to keep us a secret was making things worse between the two of us. I had been so annoyed at Ben as he had not been willing to accept the help that had been offered to him during service. I had been hoping for a quick and easy service so I could go back to Ben’s place and spend some time with him before I had to go back to my house the next day.

We got back to his place and I noticed that Amy’s car drive straight past Ben’s car. “Ben, look out looks like we have company.” I said, pointing to the car that had parked three houses down from his house. Ben looked at the car and realized who had followed us, and rolled his eyes. “Well it looks like we need to act like Sarah and I are still together. For fucks sake, she really can’t keep her nose out of anyone’s business can she?” he looked at me with puppy dog eyes. “Can you please go see what she wants and I’ll get the dogs all sorted.” We shared a look and I knew he wouldn’t be able to deal with Amy asking the questions she would inevitably ask. I secretly blew him a kiss, got out of the car and I walked down to Amy’s car. As soon as I got to Amy’s car Ben waved to Amy and I and went inside. Amy opened her door and got out of the car. “Hey Amy what’s going on?” I asked as we met at her car. “Jackie what are you doing going home with Benji? Aren’t him and Sarah having problems at the minute.” She replied looking around me towards Ben’s house. “I’m just spending some time with my friends Amy. Is there anything against the law for me to do that?” I sassily replied. “No there isn’t Jackie but I don’t want you to be stuck in the middle of their argument.”


	2. Chapter 2

I turned around as I heard Ben’s front door open, there stood my beautiful boyfriend and his two dogs. He walked out the door and the dogs followed him. Nala and Artie came running over to Amy and me. As soon as Amy realized they were coming towards us she quickly walked back to her car and drove off. “Thanks heaps babe, I was just about ready to kill her with all her questioning.” I said as I was patting the dogs. Ben just laughed and rolled his eyes. “No worries bub, I can imagine the questions that she would have been asking. Let’s just go inside and cuddle. I might even let you watch that show you love so much.” I moved closer to him and said, “Really you’d let me watch The Jeremy Kyle Show. I know how much you hate that show.” We grabbed hold of a dog each and walked into his house.

He shut the door behind us and I took a deep breath, turned to Ben. He looked into my eyes and came closer into my personal space. He pulled me up against his body and tilted my face towards his. I moved my mouth closer to his and he closed the final centimeters to mine. It was the most amazing feeling having him kiss me like he did. He placed one hand in my hair and pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had had it in for work. His other hand was around my waist pulling me as close as possible to him. I broke the kiss and started to push him towards his bedroom. As soon as he realized what I wanted he told the dogs to go outside and also started to remove his clothing as we stumbled to his bedroom. I pulled away from him and started to take my clothing off. He looked at me and I swear he looked at me like I was his entire world. 

He pushed me onto the bed and gently lay on top of me. We started to make out again and he started to grind down on me. I felt his hardness grinding on my stomach and I lifted my hips to his and he started to pull my jeans and underwear down my legs. I reached down to his cock and started rubbing it. “Yeah babe are you ready for me?” he asked whilst grabbing a condom from his bedside drawer. He ripped open the condom and pulled it down over his hard dick. He slowly entered me and I moaned. “Babe just fuck me please. I need it, I need it hard and fast.” I said. He started to fuck me in earnest after I said that. We both started moaning and I could feel my orgasm building from deep within. His hips started to stutter and I felt him orgasm into the condom. “Come for me babe.” As soon as he said this I started to squirt all over him. He pulled out of me and took the condom off. He lay down next to me and pulled me into his side. I cuddled closer to him and laid my head over his heart. 

I could feel Ben tracing nonsensical patterns on my back and I kissed his cheek. I felt myself getting more and more tired. Next thing I knew there was sunlight streaming through the windows that we had forgotten to close the blinds over the previous night. I felt Ben’s arms wrapped around my waist and he was trailing kisses along my neck and behind my ear. “Good morning babe what time are you meant to be back at your parents house?” Ben asked me. I rolled over onto my stomach and laid my chin on his chest. “Morning bub, I think mum really wanted me home last night but that obviously didn’t happen, so I reckon around lunch time should be fine. She’ll want me around for a majority of the day because the family is coming over for dinner tonight to celebrate Michael’s birthday. What time do you start work today?” I mumbled into his chest. He pulled me closer and said “I start at 2 today sweetie. What do you want to do this morning?” I snuggled closer into his body even more and started to kiss every exposed part of his body that I could reach. “All I want to do right now is stay in bed and cuddle. I really don’t want to think about tonight and all the questions that will be heading my way. It will mainly be about why my super secret boyfriend is not at dinner tonight. I will most likely kill the person who asks me about us.” Ben just started laughing at me and I lifted my head from his chest. 

“You know this really isn’t funny Ben. All of my family believes that I’m making you up or something. They believe that I’m crazy or that you’re a figment of my imagination. I don’t know how much more I can take of them being like this. And I don’t know how much more I can take of hiding us from everyone. I just am so tired of having to pretend we are only just friendly co-workers.” I ranted to Ben whilst I got out of bed and starting to collect my clothes. I was so sick of having this argument with him. Ever since we had gotten together there had been the agreement that we would tell people that we were dating once we were boyfriend and girlfriend. This had happened a month earlier and there had been numerous disagreements about when the time was right to essentially come out to our co-workers and our families. 

Once Ben realized what I was planning on doing he leapt out of bed and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me back against his front. “Bub, bub please calm down you know this is not healthy for you. If you want me to I’ll more than happily come out as a couple to everyone but the only reason why I wasn’t so keen on us being known as together was because I didn’t want you being hurt by what your friends would say. You know there are certain people that would fill your head with lies about me and also everything we have done together. And I don’t want that happening because I really don’t want to lose you, you mean the world to me and I love you more than life itself. Please try to understand my thinking. Please don’t go.” I froze as soon as he said those magical words he loves me. It was amazing hearing him say those words. 

“Oh my god you love me? Me as in Jackie who isn’t the most attractive person in the world swears like a sailor and has trust issues so large I’ve had people run after five minutes of meeting me.” I turned around in his grip and looked up into his eyes, searching for any mistruth from his words. All I could see was love and affection and deep down I knew he was speaking the truth. He smiled and leaned his forehead against mine. Gently he pressed his lips against mine and I responded immediately. We stood in the middle of his bedroom exchanging slow and long kisses until we heard a knock at the front door. We pulled apart, Ben said he would answer the door whilst I finished putting my clothes on. Just as he was leaving the room I called out to him and as he turned he copped a shirt in the face. “Babe might be a good idea if you answer the door with at least a shirt on, not just your boxers.” I told him whilst slightly giggling. He left the room and I quickly put my clothes back on. I could hear him speaking to the person at the front door. Next thing I know Amy storms into Ben’s bedroom and saw me sitting on the bed struggling to pull my jeans up my legs.

“What the hell is going on here Jackie? Why on earth are you in what appears to be Ben’s bedroom and not wearing the clothes you wore yesterday?” she half yelled at me. She then rounded onto Ben. “How dare you bring Jackie into yours and Sarah’s relationship problems!! You don’t deserve to have either Sarah or Jackie with what you are doing. You are absolutely disgusting and such a horrible person.” I looked at Ben and noticed that he had turned white at what Amy had said to him. I could tell that Ben was just about ready to cry at the insinuation that he had done something wrong. At that moment I realized that Ben was right to keep us a secret from our co-workers. If my so-called friend could say the things she had just said god only knows what she would say behind our backs. Amy looked at me and I just snapped. “I understand that you are trying to look out for me Amy but I am an adult and able to make my own choices. Ben and I are in a committed relationship and have been for a few months now. You DO NOT have the right to judge Ben or I for this and how DARE you think it is okay for you to throw accusations around about Ben. He is not disgusting or a horrible person, he has been one of my best friends and someone I know I can trust with my life. I can’t really say the same about you.”

As I was speaking Ben came over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist in silent support of what I was saying. Amy’s mouth slowly made its way down towards the ground as I was speaking and she began to turn a nice shade of white. She then fell to her knees and started to cry. “Oh my god I am so sorry you guys. I thought that something more sinister was going on between you two. Do many people know about you dating?” She said. Ben looked at me and we had a silent conversation. We were deciding if we could trust her to keep our secret. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Ben as if to say it’s your choice. “No not many people know that we are dating. You are only the third person at work to know that we are together. We didn’t really want many from work knowing about our relationship.” Ben told Amy. She looked at us sitting together and had a small smile on her face. Amy pulled her phone out and looked at the time. “I’ll leave you to it as I need to get to work otherwise I’ll be late. Good luck and congrats on your relationship.” She then got up off her knees and started to walk towards the bedroom door. Ben squeezed my side, got up and walked her to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be at least another chapter. Please feel free to leave comments to let me know where you would like to see the story head.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on Ben’s bed and it slowly sank in that we had told one of our co-workers that we are in a relationship. And it hadn’t really gone down well. When Ben got back to his room he had to start tickling me for me to even notice that he was there. I realized that his fingers were getting closer and closer to my most ticklish spot. Giggling I reached out and grabbed his hands, I pulled him towards me and he launched himself at me. We fell backwards onto his bed and just lay there for a few minutes. “Well that went well didn’t it?” he asked me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. “Of all the people we had to tell first it had to be her didn’t it. Oh my god this is going to be horrible when we go to work again. I don’t know if I can handle this right now.” 

Ben looked to the ceiling and shook his head. “What can we do really babe? You know what Amy can be like and anyway the most important people at work know already. I love you so much and I really don’t want to lose you.” There was a moments pause and then he rolled towards me. Laying his head on my stomach he looked into my eyes. I could see the sincerity in his eyes and I broke down. “Why does all of this have to be so hard? It fucking sucks that this happened now. Mum is on my case about everything and I don’t know how much more of her nagging that I can take. She’s making me feel like I am always in the wrong.” Ben started stroking my hair as I spoke and once I had finished he pulled me towards him and kissed me all over my face. He gave me a look and I got a shiver down my spine. I knew what was coming when his phone rang, startling us both. He grabbed it and looked at the caller id. “Oh shit it’s the boss. Can this day get any worse? Hi Jay what’s up? You need me to come in earlier, if you don’t mind me asking why? Okay no worries I’ll be there as soon as I can. Bye.” 

He put his phone on his bedside table and put his head in his hands. I placed my hand on the small of his back and laid my forehead on the side of his arm. “Bub what did he want? Is everything okay?” I felt him let out a large breath and moved my head so he could wrap his arm around my shoulders. “He just wants me to come in earlier, apparently he wants the night off and so he wants to explain what needs to happen tonight.”


End file.
